


【班薩xFlo薩】貓咪日記-04（PWP）

by B_jin



Series: 【雙薩】貓咪日記 [4]
Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_jin/pseuds/B_jin





	【班薩xFlo薩】貓咪日記-04（PWP）

　　帶著細小倒刺的溫熱舌面捲上Francesco的指尖，Antonio瞇著眼、享受地舔舐著，如奶貓般吸允。過多的唾液沿著他的唇角溢出，沾濕了鬍鬚和Francesco的掌心，後者放下手邊的工作，將手指抽回來——這惹得跪在地上的小Salieri張開眼，不滿地發出低鳴——挑起手足的下頜，愛憐地以指腹摩擦對方滾燙的面頰和嘴唇。  
　　「發情期到了嗎？」  
　　Francesco輕柔地詢問，Antonio還沒來得及點頭應答，光是聽到Francesco低沉磁性的嗓音就已經舒服地渾身癱軟坐到地上打顫，頂在頭上的貓耳垂了下來，主動露出頸項。

　　Francesco分神思索著，Antonio的發情期好像有些亂了，比他預估的時間還要再早了幾天。  
　　「Francesco——」Antonio露出利牙輕咬Francesco的虎口，喚回對方的注意力。後者笑著說了聲抱歉，把Antonio從地上拉起、抱到懷中。  
　　「都快忘記你發情期時那麼兇了……」Francesco佯裝委屈地訴苦，他平時溫順的兄弟在發情期時可沒一般人想像中那麼安份乖巧，反倒活像隻護仔的母貓，每次陪伴對方度過短短幾日，身上的爪痕及齒印從沒少過。

　　血緣間如同心電感應般的默契，Antonio光看表情就知道Francesco在想什麼，「哥哥明明自己發情期時也很不可理喻……」帶點鼻音的控訴，搔得Francesco內心一顫，逐漸變得柔軟。年長的Salieri將快要滿溢而出的愛意以唇渡給他的寶貝弟弟，他雙手托著Antonio的臀部一把抱起來，朝房間走去。  
　　Antonio的雙腿緊緊地纏住Francesco的腰桿，下身撐起的曖昧弧度貼合上對方的腹部，他捧著男人的臉熱切地吻著，發出啾啾水漬聲。兩人跌跌撞撞地滾回Francesco的房間，Antonio因為進門時被門把撞了下——這不能怪Francesco，他忙著回吻都來不及了——氣惱地躺在床上直拍打尾巴。

　　Francesco跟著爬上床，替他生氣的小黑貓搔下頜，模擬口交的動作，揪著對方的尾巴含進口中輕咬。「我們來、不及…請假了。」含糊地說，Francesco空閒的那隻手一下一下拍打著Antonio脊椎尾端連結尾巴的敏感帶。  
　　「喵嗷——」  
　　小Salieri歡愉地低鳴，或許根本沒細聽Francesco在說些什麼，只是胡亂將雙方身上多餘的衣物褪下。  
　　「好餓。」神智不清的黑貓恍惚地呢喃，將尾巴從對方手中抽回來，沾滿了潤滑液便直往自己的後穴裡鑽，進行擴張。狼吞虎嚥的模樣逗笑了Francesco，他伸舌舔吻Antonio的乳首，順便留下幾個宛如標記般的齒印。  
　　Antonio興奮得渾身發顫，揪著他的兄長的肩膀和腰，在上頭劃下一道道深淺不一的爪痕。

　　「嘶——很疼呀，Antonio。」  
　　和被發情期沖昏頭，理性與痛覺神經丟失的Antonio不同，Francesco疼得直哈氣，甩甩蓬鬆的大尾巴，在空氣中嗅到一絲甜腥味。「你得學會控制力道和分寸，弟弟。」他毫不意外地注意到Antonio已經被慾望完全支配，方才抓傷Francesco的銳利黑爪，正要往自己主人的後穴塞入。

　　「矜持點，小黑貓。」Francesco單手揪住Antonio的雙手手肘，死死釘在床上，鋒利的黑爪凌空揮舞著，只能劃破床單。「這麼著急你會受傷的。」  
　　Antonio顯然不聽勸，昂首的慾望正吐著前液，後頭光一根細長的尾巴根本不足以填飽他，黑貓倔強地皺起眉頭、難耐地扭著腰試圖掙脫，一點也沒打算聽從Francesco的勸。

　　「我說了——這麼著急你會受傷的，Antonio。」  
　　把對方翻了過去，強硬地壓在床裡，Francesco張開嘴狠狠咬住Antonio的後頸，威嚇般發出低鳴，宣示床上的主權地位。半勃的陰莖惡意蹭過Antonio顫抖著翹起的臀部，留下幾道半透明的水痕。

　　「Francesco，進來……拜託您……」儘管清楚明白自家兄長永遠不會傷害自己，但刻劃進骨子裡的本性，仍是令Antonio垂下耳朵對著比自己強壯的存在示弱與臣服，沾著體液的尾巴討好似纏上Francesco白皙的腿根，後穴一開一闔赤裸裸地邀請。「快點，Francesco、Francesco……」Antonio呼喚他的兄長，夾雜喘息和貓哭聲的嚅軟嗓音，讓這個單純的名字變得情色無比。Francesco眼神一沉，鬆開禁錮對方的手，提起身下黑貓的臀部，突如其來貫穿到底。

　　「嗚喵——！」  
　　Antonio仰高頸子發出一聲拔高的貓叫，疼痛與被填滿的飽脹感不管兩人行房多少次，他都難以馬上適應。Francesco自後方親吻著他的蝴蝶骨與側頸，在得到催促後，開始進出。  
　　「哈啊——哈！那裡，Francesco哥哥——」隨著對方的抽插所逼出的呻吟混合著肉體拍打聲，Antonio幾度試圖撐起上身卻使不出力，側著面頰貼在床上，隨Francesco的律動摩擦著床面。「好舒服、好舒——哼嗯、哥哥……」過多的刺激層層堆疊幾乎要將Antonio的理智溺斃，快感沿著脊髓洪荒般潰堤，一路奔騰至大腦，Antonio以為自己要無法呼吸了，來不及吞嚥回去的唾液和淚水，隨著不自覺伸出的貓舌滴落。他哭著、動情地叫著Francesco的全名，和對方濕漉漉地接吻，將口腔的液體全數推進Francesco口中。

　　「Antonio……」粗喘著氣，Antonio毫無節制的呻吟，刺激著Francesco的本能差點提早進入發情。他拍打Antonio的臀部，主導進度。「緩點，你的發情期才剛開始，不能這麼急。」  
　　滾燙的肉劍在溫熱濕黏的蜜穴裡開拓，一下一下有技巧摩擦過Antonio體內的敏感帶。「別抓我。」Francesco警告，伸手替對方解決前面的急迫。  
　　當Antonio終於達到今晚的第一次高潮時，倏然絞緊的後穴差點就讓Francesco交代過去了。

　　「還不夠。」Antonio就著對方還在自己體內的姿勢翻回正面——Francesco舒服地嘆了口氣——他撐起上身親吻Francesco的鎖骨及肩頭，細細舔弄那些他留下的爪痕，嚐到一點來自最親密的手足的血液。  
　　「貪婪的小黑貓，嗯？」Francesco寵溺地笑著，低頭一下一下繼續頂弄。  
　　垂落的馬尾末端騷得Antonio邊呻吟邊咯咯笑著，「那是您寵壞我的原罪。」他的指尖插進Francesco的髮梢中，順勢將對方腦後的大蝴蝶結梳落。  
　　不再受到束縛的長髮披散開落到Francesco的頰邊，只見男人撇了撇嘴，不耐煩地攏到耳後。

　　「真嫌麻煩——哈啊、就剪了吧。」小Salieri眨著眼，望著那雙神情專注的異色瞳孔提議道。  
　　Francesco不置可否地點頭。Antonio銳利的爪子遊走在他的眼瞼邊愛憐地以指描繪著，讓他既恐懼又興奮，顫慄地下腹一陣灼熱。  
　　「不過我很喜歡，希望您能留著。」  
　　Francesco歪頭，用臉頰蹭了蹭Antonio的掌心，「如您所願。」他埋首加快了速度，執著地強行頂入Antonio體內深處，力道之大像是要將囊袋也擠入般。  
　　「太深、太深了——」Antonio拱起腰迎合，嘴裡嚷嚷著，卻舔了舔唇，露出饜足的笑容。  
　　Francesco背脊微顫，在察覺自己差不多要達到高潮前準備退出Antonio的體內。  
　　「嗚、」操熟的後穴一絞緊就像是挽留，滿臉通紅的Antonio開口要求他的兄長射在自己體內。  
　　「事後還不是我要清……」  
　　「兄長！」  
　　「好、好。」  
　　當Francesco填滿了Antonio的後穴時，後者再度發出低沉的喉音，挺立的柱身未經多餘的刺激，僅靠後面便又射了。  
　　Antonio放鬆身子，癱軟在床上抽蓄著，待高潮的餘韻過去後再重新下一輪。

　　發情是沒有什麼不硬期的，Antonio食髓知味地把Francesco反壓回床上，自己掰開臀瓣坐了上去。  
　　「精神真好呀，Antonio。」背上的傷口摩擦到床鋪時，Francesco痛得發出一聲嗚咽。Antonio低笑，曲起膝蓋上下扭著腰，喚回Francesco的注意力。那條濕答答的尾巴再次撐開穴口、鑽入其主人體內，搭配腔內收縮，纏繞上Francesco的陰莖助興。  
　　「天啊……這就有點太超過了……」Francesco罕見地紅了臉，目光捨不得移開又怕多看幾眼自己就會繳械。Antonio今天的狀況非常好——甚至有些好過頭了——源源不絕的體力和豐沛的性慾促成今晚的主動，讓Francesco有些招架不住。  
　　白濁隨著過大的動作在穴口處泛起一圈白泡，用髒了Francesco的恥毛和Antonio的貓毛。前者躺在床上，任由後者肆意地自主活塞動作。

　　Antonio想將手指塞入Francesco口中，Francesco果斷拒絕了，上次心軟的後果，就是他差點以為自己的貓舌頭會被刨下一層皮來。看著前者不滿地皺起眉，Francesco操著低啞的嗓音慵懶地吟起歌來。

　　「Antonio、Antonio——」  
　　Francesco以喘息和低鳴作合，用唱的呢喃他最熟悉也是最喜愛的那個名字。兩個Salieri的臉都紅了，Francesco止不住笑意，舌尖舔過自己露出的利齒，咧嘴喵喵笑著。  
　　Antonio覺得自己被戲弄了，伸手揉捏Francesco的胸，再添幾個捏痕，不自覺地撒嬌道：「兄長……動一動。」

　　聞言，Francesco腰一挺，算準拍子在Antonio向下坐時刺入，滿意地收穫後者逐漸破碎的喘息聲。Antonio身體還很敏感，不消幾下便雙腿顫抖著射了Francesco滿腹。後者掌握主導權慣了，拉著人重新翻回上位，幾下進出後再度按照Antonio的意願射在對方體內。

　　「帶你去洗澡？」  
　　Francesco嗓子有點啞了，抖抖耳朵、饜足地打了個哈欠，退出小Salieri體內，牽出部分白濁。  
　　「等一下，兄長。」Antonio抓著Francesco的手臂，雙腿再次纏上對方的腰，暗示的含義已足夠明顯。「我還想要您……可以嗎？」

　　Francesco驚訝地眨了眨眼。  
　　「……悉聽尊便。」

　　之後他們又做了好幾回，連一向自詡體力好的Francesco也要舉雙手投降。  
　　「……我用嘴幫你。」再無法射出任何東西，男人寵溺地嘆了口氣，跪趴著埋進Antonio的雙腿間，張嘴含住對方仍精神飽滿的昂揚，舌尖舔弄著馬眼，吸淨上頭殘餘的精液。

　　「兄長——」

　　Francesco現在都有點怕他的弟弟，用這種帶著請求與期待的語氣呼喚他了。Antonio忘情地揪著Francesco的頭顱在對方濕熱的口腔內毫無章法地衝撞；後者只能使勁撐開下顎迎合，鼻尖頂著Antonio的胯部，雙手也沒得閒，忙著搓揉那對囊袋。  
　　Francesco像是在吹奏某種管絃樂器——這下流的想法讓Antonio臉又紅了——隨著吞吐逼出Antonio更多的哭咽和呻吟。  
　　當Antinio達到高潮的時候，有些疲倦的Francesco自然是來不及退開，精液濺濕了他的臉頰和嘴唇，甚至連睫毛也無一倖免。他伸手抹掉了那些，始作俑者在喘著氣緩過來後，也湊近替他舔舐乾淨。  
　　「抱歉——」  
　　「沒關係。」  
　　兩人交換了個帶著腥味的吻，Antonio總算滿足地打了個哈欠，Francesco雙手環抱住對方的腰，偷戳了幾下，恍惚間產生因為自己內射過多，而害得Antonio下腹隆起的荒謬錯覺。他把頭靠在他的手足的大腿上，緩緩瞇起雙眼，「Antonio，先讓我睡會，待會再抱你去洗澡……」

　　細長的黑尾巴纏上對方蓬鬆的長毛大尾，小Salieri低頭，失笑之餘給了男人一個不含任何情慾的吻。  
　　「晚安，Francesco。」

 

【後記一】

　　清晨，Francesco是被痛醒的。渾身的骨頭都像是要被拆散般酸疼無力，連背部和胸部上的爪痕也火辣辣地泛疼著。  
　　看著身旁熟睡的Antonio，他知道對方的發情期還沒這麼快結束。  
　　「饒了我吧……」

　　（甜痛（幹）

 

【後記二】

　　事後，在追問下，Antonio才跟Francesco坦承，他那個下午吃下了過量的鮮奶油貓草蛋糕。他想，那個應該就是這次發情期如此脫序的主因。  
　　「等等，所以你把我的份也吃了？」  
　　「……Oops。」  
　　Antonio在Francesco發脾氣前一溜煙地跑了。反正前者現在犯腰疼，躺在床上動彈不得根本拿他沒輒。

 

【後記三】  
　　雖然應該沒人想知道，不過在等不到Salieri家的兩兄弟後，被放鴿子的Rosenberg和Stephane就幫他們請好假了。

　　看著第一天回到工作崗位上的年長的Salieri除了臉頰外渾身的爪痕，Rosenberg毫不留情面地訕笑出聲。


End file.
